Watching You Forever
by Phear The Insane
Summary: Take one Uzumaki Naruto, add Kyuubi, mix some power-greedy Akatsuki's and mix it all with just a pinch of madness. What you get? A dead and no longer Jinchuuriki Uzumaki, being the new Guardian Angel of Konoha. OC's
1. No More

**Disclaimer: **Pay attention, I'll only say this once. I only own some OC's and the plot. Now, if you wanna sue, go die.

_**Watching You Forever**_

The time stopped, and in that fearful second Uzumaki Naruto felt true fear. Even tough he had done the wrong thing, he even knew this would happen, but he did it anyway. Now he regretted his decision. He regretted doing this, but it was hard not to. He had nothing in Konoha, everyone hated him. That was how he felt. His could feel the blood trickling down his hand and hitting the ground far down. He could feel the cold stone floor of the Akatsuki hideout, and he could feel his muscles freezing up.

The pool of blood were becoming larger by second, and the metallic tail with paralyzing poison could be seen clearly at both his front and back. His eyes were wide from the surprise, and he could feel himself loosing all hope of surviving. He knew this was the end. There was no way he could beat them like this.

The sound of flesh ripping could be heard echoing through the cave when the tail retreated out of the young jinchuurikis back, before said boy fell over landing head first on the stone in a puddle of crimson liquid. Blood.

'**Hey, kit, are you really giving up now?' **The voice of Kyuubi echoed in his head, making it throb from the sound. _'Yeah, what is it to live for? They got me. No one would miss me.' _The words tasted nasty in his own mind, making him want to hit himself because of the weakness he showed. **'You know, I'm sorry. This is my fault, and even I can't get us out of this mess... I must admit, I've become attached to you.' **

Naruto could feel the Kyuubis regretful aura filling his mind, before closing his eyes and entering his mind to talk to the great Demon one-on-one personally.

He found himself in another part of his mind that he never saw before, wondering why he was here. _'Kyuu?'_ His voice sounded broken and dull. **'Yeah, kit?' **Then he saw it; he was _inside _Kyuubis cage now, in the huge space filled with trees and grass in the back and sewer-like water near the gate. The great beast was currently in a very small form lying down with a thoughtful face.

'**You know, I never knew why I protected you, helped you and cared for you... I guess you become precious to me. Not only because I would die if you did, but you're more like a son for me... I am really sorry for running you to your death so soon in your life, Naruto. I regret it...' **Kyuubis words were filled with a true regretful chime, making the great demon lord seem kind for a second... _'Kyuu... It's not your fault; it's my fault for going out like this alone... It was stupid, and now they're going to get you. I'm sorry, but I don't know why it ended like this...' _The feelings in those words seemed to fire up a fighting-spirit in the Kyuubi, but he knew nothing could change the chaos that was reality. **'Well, kit, you got to wake up and give the bastard a nice finger from me, and give them a piece of your vocabulary for good measure. Go down fighting, even if it is verbally' **

Naruto looked into Kyuubis eyes and saw the fire burning, the sneaky and playful glint wanting him to tell them his opinion on being killed and Kyuubis meaning for being used by mere humans to rule the world.

'_Will do, Kyuu, will do' _with a light chuckle he drifted into the reality, nearly loosing hope again. But Kyuubis words rang through his head,

**Go**

**Down**

**Fighting!**

And he said he would do, Uzumaki Naruto did what he said he would! "Stupid Akatsuki jerks..." His weak voice was edged with pride and fighting spirit, watching them prepare the extraction, his death.

"What was that, brat?!" The angry voice of Kisame rang through the cave, giving the Jinchuurikis eyes a pleased and slightly evil glint. "Kisame, knock it of." The cold and calm voice of the leader ordered the shark like man, making him walking away muttering curses. Naruto smirked, victory in a fight is better than no victory.

Naruto spent some minutes throwing insults, curses and opinions to the Akatsuki, making them fairly annoyed.

Naruto also gave pretty much everyone the finger, telling the person to fuck of, adding a 'love' from Kyuubi at the end. But the end came to soon.

"Leader-sama, we're done." Those words made Narutos stomach flutter and somersault before he felt it, the horrible tug before the wave of pain. He did the only thing he could; he screamed his heart out in pain. The Kyuubi felt horrible for putting him trough such a pain but felt the tug himself, before pain clouded him. The Kyuubi was drained of energy so the pain knocked the demon out, leaving Naruto on his own.

His screams were loud and painful, expressing all the pain and sorrow he had felt trough his whole life in a bunch of horrible yells and even tears. This was his fate, to be slowly killed while feeling that he was being ripped in thousands of tiny pieces and stomped on. His heart hurt the most tough, no one came to look for him. No one came looking when he was lost for a month. No one cared.

He was unwanted, unneeded and mistreated.

The pain was becoming duller and soon he felt... nothing. He was in a pure white place, his clothes replaced by a white ancient looking robe, looking like it came right out of a book he read once about ancient Rome. He saw clouds and a gigantic gate, it was pure gold and on top was the kanji for end.

'**So you came...' **The voice was distant and unfamiliar making Naruto turn to see an old-looking man with gray long hair and just as long gray beard. The man wore the same robes as Naruto, but he had an aura of authority and power around him as well as a welcoming glint in his eye.

'**So, Uzumaki Naruto, let me tell you where you are, shall I?' **The man spoke friendly, and unsure Naruto nodded at the man.

'**You are here in Nirvana, also known as heaven. The utterly peaceful estate of the dead...'**

_**TBC...**_

Okay, that was chapter one of Watching You Forever. R&R

I'd love reviews but hopefully no flames, sorry it was short...

-Love,

Seven (D-D)


	2. Enter: Ema Ame and Kaguya Hone!

SOD: Here is chapter two of Watching You Forever

Ame: No duh!

SOD: Oh, be quiet! READ & REVIEW!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At an instant Narutos eyes widened, and he chocked on his own breath. "Y-you mean... I'm dead?!" He knew he sounded disrespectful to the old man, and if he got it right, the great Kami-sama himself. "Yes, I am afraid to say so. Now, you have no choice but to move into the apartment that is legally yours, since you won't be going back to life."The old man spread his arms wide and the golden gate slowly opened to reveal a huge road and houses, roads and shops stretching for miles so far there was no end.

"Wow..." Naruto couldn't speak. It was huge, enormous and too good to be true. "But I can't afford an apartment!" he cried, getting panic before anything else. "Here in heaven, you don't pay for your apartment. Now we walk."With a snap Kami walked into the gates and into the chaos of houses.

They pass young people, old people and regular adults. Naruto begins to realize how many people that die every day and how many people that died. The guilt was building inside his chest by each person they passed. "Uhm, am I still able to talk to Kyuubi?" The question came without being meant to come but the old man just smiled. "I am sorry, but he is no longer in you, young one, he is trapped in the statue now for the rest of his days..."

Those words made Naruto feel alone and even tired. "What should I call you?" Again Naruto might have sounded disrespectful but Kami showed mercy, the boy just died, after all. "You can call me Kami. We are here, Naruto-kun."Naruto snapped out of his daze and saw a huge building. Kami just walked through the doors, Naruto following like a puppy. "Hello, Kami-sama, what can I do for you today?" The girl sitting in the reception had blond hair, blue eyes covered by glasses, with long nails painted in pink. Her outfit was simple, a blouse and probably a skirt, hidden under her desk. "Naruto-kun here would like the key to his apartment."

"Ah, of course, last name?" her friendly blue eyes looked at him over the tip of her glasses, and Naruto caught himself zoning out, yet again. "U-uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto." His nervous behavior made the woman smile before typing something on a weird thing before looking at a flat box-looking thing. Weird place... And what he didn't know was that the 'thing' was a computer, something he would soon get to know. "Aha! Uzumaki Naruto, room 375. Here you go!" her friendly attitude made Naruto wonder how long she had been dead, and how she could be so happy know she was... well, dead.

Kami looked at Naruto before taking the key from the woman, before nodding to her while dragging the very lost Naruto towards the stairs. Sighing to himself, wondering why he gave humans free will, oh well, can't cry over spilled milk. Basically, you can, but it's not that helpful. Is it??

Since Naruto was zoning out he didn't see the stairs, making him fall flat on his face after tripping. He jumped up and muttered random complains under his breath while stomping up to the snickering Kami halfway up the stairs. "Stupid stairs..."

**Back on earth, in Konoha**

Sakura sighed for the millionth time that day and glared at the window in the hospital. She was set to take care of a little kid that had got a broken leg, but the kid didn't want to cooperate with Sakura and did this as hard as possible... Oh, how she hated this kid already.

Without warning the door was blasted up and none other than Yamanaka Ino came running in, panting and out of breath. "Sakura, at Tsunade-sama's office, now!" glad that she didn't have to take care of the crappy kid Sakura ran out after Ino's retreating back, wondering what was so important. _'Maybe it's Naruto? He has been missing for a month already... I hope he's alright...' _Her flood of thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she was finding herself inside. Spacing out again, she seemed to do that a lot lately...

Her eyes scanned the room and found that team 7, minus Naruto and Sasuke, team 8, team 10 and team Gai were there.

'_I wonder...?'_

Tsunade sighed, her eyes were tired and her paperwork was as high as a mountain, stacking up and nearly shielding her from view. With a frustrated glare at the papers she swept them all of her desk, and threw them a glare in victory. "As I was saying, and which you probably knew, Naruto had now been missing a whole month. And with orders from the council he is now labeled a missing-nin. But I don't believe that he betrayed us, so I want all of you to search around and find him. Rumors say that he was seen in Hidden Rain a few days ago, and was heading east toward Mount Coyashi. I want you to find him."

To say Sakura was shocked was mildly right, but now she was downright furious. How could they label him as a missing-nin, a traitor? She knew that she couldn't go against the council, but she damn right would have done so! Rage, sorrow and confusion came flooding over her. Why did he go? And why didn't he tell them? They would have helped him, of course! But it was too late now, "We'll do it, Tsunade-sama" Sakura was surprised over the strength her voice held, when her insides felt like they were being torn apart. The pain in her chest felt like it would make her cry, it was just like when Sasuke left Konoha.

With that it were decided, they were rescuing Naruto. Because Sakura knew he was in trouble.

**In ****Nirvana, with two girls**

Ema Ame sat in her apartment with her best friend, Kagura Hone. Ame had long crimson hair and dark eyes, with a purple star tattooed on her eye, completely covering her left eye, and pale skin. She wore a white ancient Egyptian-looking dress with random golden jewels decorating her as well as numerous tattoos. Hone had the same kind of dress with long white hair, pale skin and dark smokey eyes.

"Well, he was always there. It was really annoying" Ame looked at Hone, an annoyed expression adorned her face,

"Ame, can you say 'stalker'?" Ame tought for a second and replied,

"Lemme try, _stalker_, yep I can. Why?"

Hone gave a frustrated sigh and slammed her head in the table. "Damn, you're so stupid!"

"Tell me something I don't know, Hone, people say that all the time!" Ame's cheerful attitude bothered Hone at times. When she was alive she was a gothic rocker and now she showed 'her true self' something most people did in Nirvana.

'Heh, Ame is forever Ame...' Hone smiled when thinking about the fact that here in Nirvana they didn't have to worry about their friends dying. Hone loved Ame like a sister, and even tough they both recently died they had met once or two times as mortal.

"Hone, I was thinking, why don't we go welcome the new boy across the hall?" Ame looked at her with her big black eyes, and Hone smiled, "Sure, Ame."

They rose up and begun walking toward the door before walking out and knocking on the door across the hall. Room 375.

A young boy with blonde hair and clear blue eyes opened the door, "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Ema Ame and I'm living just across the hall. Me and my friend, Kagura Hone, wanted to say welcome!" Ame's bright smile seemed to make him blush a bit, but he smiled.

"Thanks, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Why don't you come inside?" His attitude made Ame smile, and she gave him another goofy grin, "Thanks, Naruto-kun, we'd love to."

**Konoha**

Tenten stood over her finished backpack, stuffed with random objects that she would need for this. She felt angry, confused and depressed. She loved Naruto like a brother, and now he was missing. She blamed herself, but most of all she blamed Konoha for their cruel actions toward the poor boy.

With a frustrated sigh she hoisted the bag up and left her house, locking the door on her way out, before speeding up toward the main gate where the others would be waiting. She knew Naruto had wanted to go search for Akatsuki, she had a one-on-one talk with him, sister-to-brother talk just two days before he left. It was still fresh in her memory...

_-Flashback-_

_Tenten came back from a mission in Wave, and she was hungry after the travel so she decided to take a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku ramen after parting with her team just a minute ago. When she came into the stall she saw a depressed Naruto sit there and pick at his ramen, something that was very rare._

'_Huh? What is wrong with Naruto?' _

"_Naruto-oto, what is wrong?" Tenten's voice made him look up and she saw his eyes filled with unshed tears. A weak gasp escaped her lips and she went over to him and gave him a hug, sitting down on the chair beside his. "What happend, Ototo?" _

_The last comment made Naruto's tears fall and he cried into her shoulder, "N-no one cares! T-the council took away my ninja-rank, a-and told me I wasn't allowed to be a ninja anymore and then a bunch of people attacked me. I couldn't defend myself since I'm not a-a ninja a-anymore!" _

"_What should I do, Neechan??" _

_And for a whole two hours they talked, Tenten comforting Naruto and him spilling his life to her. Naruto soon looked at Tenten as his older sister, and he was her younger brother. _

_When they left some drunken fools tried to attack Naruto, which got them sent straight to hospital with so many cuts they looked like real Swiss cheese. Even tough Tenten was there that time; she knew she couldn't protect Naruto all the time. _

_So__ Tenten made an oath that night, she wanted Naruto to come to a better place at all costs. _

_-End Flashback-_

She just hoped the Gods listened, before being snapped out of her toughs by Lee's energic voice yelling her name so loud, the entire Konoha could hear him. She sighed; this was going to be a long day...

**Nirvana**

Naruto, Ame and Hone sat in said boys apartment, which consisted of two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a hall, an office and an empty room. Ame showed Naruto how to use some of the machines in his house, and they got a cup of tea each.

"So, Naru-kun, how did you die?" Ame asked the question with her curious black orbs studied his face. "He lowered his head a bit, but came up with the conclusion that it was normal to ask how people died here.

"Well, I was killed in the extraction of my bijuu..." Naruto wondered what the two girls would say, but found that the two smiled comforting at him. "Ah, Akatsuki, huh? They are after my sister to; she is the Jinchuuriki for the Hachimata. Do you miss your bijuu?"

Ame smiled at him, so she didn't bother that he had been a jinchuuriki?

"Yes, I kinda miss Kyuubi... How did you two die?" His curiosity got the best of him again, and he wanted to know. After all, they just got to know how he died.

"Well, I was killed by Orochimaru in a experiment." Hone was the first to tell, and Ame gave her a pat.

"Yep, I was killed on my way back from the Chuunin exams in Konoha after passing." Something in Narutos head snapped,

"Oh! I remember you! You were that gothic rock-chick in the exams! You were really awesome!" Ame gave him a goofy grin, "Thanks!" She took her cup of tea, bringing it to her lips.

"So, Naru-kun, you lived in Konoha?" Hone looked at him curiously, waiting for him to answer her question. He nodded and watched as Ame sipped her steaming tea. "Yeah, all my life. I was a ninja, tough" Naruto was still annoyed with the whole ninja thing.

"Hey! Why don't we show you the city and some people?" Ame's bright eyes locked with Naruto's clear blue. He tought about it, he would need a tour, so he nodded.

"Great, I'll go get some money, then." With that said, Ame rushed out of the apartment, before retuning a moment later. "Let's go!"

**Outside Konoha**

"I wondered that many years, what about you?" The 18-year-old Rock Lee was chatting hyperly with his sensei about why Naruto was ramen obsessed.

"Actually, Lee-san, he wasn't obsessed. He just ate it often since it was fast and he liked it." Sakura's voice cut into their talk, and soon an even bigger chat was going on between everyone except Neji, Shikamaru and Shino.

'_Naruto, please be all right when we come! I don't want to lose you...' _Unnoticed, a silent tear slipped down the pink haired kunoichi's cheek, before landing hard on the ground far down.

Oh, her prayers were ignored- Naruto was not all right at all.

**Nirvana**

Ame, Hone and Naruto rushed down into the lobby and pulled short to talk with the lady in the reception. "Hello, Ichila-san, nice day, eh?" The woman pushed up her glasses with a perfect manicured nail, while smiling at the three.

"Hello to you to, Ame-san, who is your new friend?" Her blue eyes pierced them; even tough she knew she wanted an answer.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, Naru-kun, this is Yamanaka Ichila, our receptionist!" Ame seemed to have become... hyper of the tea they had, even tough she had no sugar... "Yamanaka? You know Ino??" Naruto's question made Ichila smile even more,

"Ah, yes, she is my younger sister. I remember you; you were in the same class as Ino-chan, ne? Well, even if you was, you three need to get back to do what you were doing, I have work. Please, feel free to talk to my anytime, Naruto-kun!" With those words she shooed them out of the lobby.

Ame pouted, but soon cracked up. "Well, Naru-kun, you see, Ichila have that 'can't-talk-have-work' attitude. But, come on, I want to show you things, and introduce you to people!" Hone stopped her, tough, by grabbing her shoulder. "Maybe Naru-kun knows some people here he want to visit?"

Ame froze in her tracks. "Good point, do you?"

Naruto tought about all the people he had seen die, or knew had died. "Yes, there is a few people I want to meet and visit, can we do that? I mean, if you can find them, that is." Naruto was exited at the tought of meeting Sandaime Hokage, again, and Chiyo-baachan.

"Well, can you find Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Asuma and Chiyo-baachan?" Naruto was exited, and Ame smile a motherly smile.

"The question is, Naru-kun, can I not?"

_**TBC**_

Okay, I know it sucked and bla bla, but still, review and read and all that stuff! Thank you for reading! XD


	3. Teleporting sucks

SOD: Hi! Sorry for the long wait, I was out of ideas...  Oh well!

**DeExil: **Thanks!

**Storm1827 (anon ): **Thanks! And, this is kinda what this chapter is about, the beginning to finding the people he knows, plus family!

**sakuraxcherryxblossom: **Thank you! And, you would really like to know that, huh? Well, you'll have to find out!

**Nazuna KuroTsuki: **Thanks! I pretty much pouted while writing it really... When you say it, it is kinda similar. Oh well, I drew Ame before I even begun writing this story, thus, I never even heard of that show... O.o

**Jfitzgerald: **Will do!

* * *

_And for all you people that read and didn't review, or added this to your story update, here is an update, and thank you for reading! Enjoy!_

Naruto looked at Ame excited, before grabbing her shoulders with his bare hands, grinning like the goofball he was.

"You can? Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" Naruto hugged Ame, while she patted him on the back, a mock serious face plastered on. "Yep, I can and will, but you'll have to let go of me." Ame spoke calmly, but Hone knew she was cracking up and soon she would burst into laughter.

And right she was, Ame cracked and were hugging Naruto back, laughing so hard, tears streamed down her face.

"That was kinda funny! Com'n Naru-kun, let's go to the automat." Ame grinned and pried him of her, before dragging the boy over to some kind of automat. The automat was like a floating box, in a soft green and clear color. While Ame fumbled around in some kind of hidden pocket, searching for a coin, Hone was explaining about Nirvana to Naruto.

"You see, Naru-kun, Nirvana is a huge place. Here you can find everyone that died, and you will have to get a job. The money here, called ji, is these green coins." Hone showed him a green coin, with some minor writing. "There are also regular bills, like with yen. Later we're going to go to the bank so we can get out some of your money, and find you a job. And, if you are lucky, you might even get a job as a Watcher." Hone grinned, and looked at Ame, fighting with the automat.

"What's a Watcher?" Naruto looked at her, a confused expression carved into his face.

"A Watcher is a person, dead that is, that is sent down to the earth again to watch over people the person held dear. Like if I were to become a Watcher, I would watch a friend of mine in Konoha. Either you come back as an unknown wanderer, called Angels; the Watchers mortals can see- or a so-called ghost, which mortals cannot see. You understand?" Naruto nodded at her, before he picked up a familiar head among the crowd.

'That was Chiyo-baa-san!' He tought, suddenly losing the familiar head in the crowd. 'Damn!' He looked at Hone, and switched to Ame. She was walking back to them, grinning like mad. "I got all the people you ever knew that are dead here!" She waved a little round ball in the air, while skipping lightly over to them. Naruto sweat dropped, "Uhm, how can a small ball help us?" He asked, while being dragged toward somewhere.

"No duh, this is an informant x730, V.3, which is used to store information. This place is full of technology!" She stopped in a deserted ally, and held the ball up in front of her, and looked at Naruto. "Say a name." She demanded, and Naruto tought for a while.

"Sandaime Hokage" he said, and suddenly a hologram map popped up, with a red dot blinking over a white building. "Hone, remember it and lead us there. You know I suck at following directions. It's a miracle I even find my way to work."

Hone pressed some keys, did some of that, and some of this, and pushed a big green button with one word on: Go!

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 3. Sorry it was so short, Read & Rest people! grin Yay!  
**

* * *


	4. Authors Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Lurvolym: Well peoples, the original author of this has left FFN. Gomenasai. But if anyone wants it, it's possible to get this to keep on. Dun ask how. I'm just awesome like that. Now, if three peoples or more tell me that they want this to go on, I'll bribe Ann to keep writing and giving the chapters to me. I won't remove this, tough, or so I think... Well, sayonara, hopes to hear from you all! **


	5. Where'd he go?

**PTI: Hey people! 8D Guess what I managed? I bribed Ann to write! 8DD Now, even tough it takes time, she does write. She's just suffering from a slight block. **

**Ame: We figured, this took horribly long time!**

**PTI: Oh shut it Ame!**

**Ame: Grrr...**

**Hone: Oh shus! Neither Ann or PTI owns Naruto, they only own the things that ya can't recognize. There, the disclaimer, now hurry upp lazy ass!**

**PTI: You rude person! Oh well... A few things for the people that reviewed on my note;**

**cheekagirl123: Dun worry, I bribed her to write because of all the super reviewers! 8D Thanks for the reviews by the way!**

**naruto namikaze 6th hokage: Will do! Nothing can stop me from annoying Ann to write! Thanks for the review!**

**watchingtherain1: I did! 8D And it worked! Thanks for the review!**

**I-CryingPanda-I: It will keep going! Dun worry! Thanks for the review!**

**DIGIFAN99: Will do! D Thanks for the review!**

**TsukiPlunshder: Yep... she said something about looking interest. But she shall not be allowed to end this fanfiction if the reviewers still want it, so it'll keep running! Hehe, you will! 8D Thanks for the review!**

**Gone and forgoten.: Of course! 8D Thanks for the review!**

**Ame: Wow... that was many people! Oo**

**PTI: Yep... it makes me super happy! And thanks to all you people adding this to your watch lists! 8D It makes both me and Ann happy! Here's yer update! Sorry it's short 'n stuff, but it's an update! And I promise, the next chapter shall be much longer!  
**

* * *

Nothing in the world of Nirvana could have prepared Naruto for the very uncomfortable feeling of Teleportation, the simple at of moving one object from one place to another without any kind of physical motion. The three stood outside a huge building, a sign beside the door. "The Head Office...?" Hone mumbled, frowning. Ame, on the other hand, grinned like a moron.

"Oh! That's so cool! The Head Office! This is where Kami-sama works! Oh my friggin' gawd!" she was close to jumping up and down in excitement. Hone sighed, before her fist slammed down on Ame's head. "Would you shut up?!" the white-haired girl begun walking toward the door, turning to look at them annoyed.

"You coming or not?" Ame sweat dropped, "Hai hai... hold you pancakes!" she grinned, pulling Naruto toward the door, grabbing Hone as well. But inside... was chaos. People swarming around, loud voices talking quickly and excitedly. Ame ginned, walking up to the front desk. "Excuse me?"

The woman at the desk, having long, red hair and somehow a mix of bluish and brown eyes. Ame tough she could see a tint of green as well, but shook it of. "What can I help you with?" The woman questioned, her voice soft but firm.

Ame squinted her eyes, reading her name tag, "Well... Kushina-san, we'd like to know if there is a Sarutobi here?" she grinned, Kushina grinning as well, "I'll check, hang on a second."

Naruto frowned, something about the woman seemed familiar. He shook it off quickly when the woman grinned, "Aha! Well, right now he's down on earth overlooking his grandson... Konohamaru, and he won't be back before the end of the month, gomen... But I can give him a message over his CQF62?"

Hone shook her head, "Iie.. that's okay, but if you could give him this message when he comes back I'd be happy" she said, writing down something on a slip of paper. Kushina grinned, "Of course!"

Ame turned, waving, "Bye, and thanks!" her two companions muttered their goodbyes, the happy red-head bidding them goodbye, as they pondered their next destination.

"How 'bout a job for Naru-kun?" Ame suggested, Hone nodding. "That would be wise... job's are important." Ame grinned, "Ne, Naru-kun, what do ya wanna be anyway?" she turned to look at him, but found him gone. She blinked.

"Naruto?" Ame blinked again, "SHIT!" she panicked, "He's gone! In this huge place! Shit!" Hone looked around, cursing, "Heck... people that have been here in many years get lost here often... how should he know where he's going?"

It seemed the two had a... minor problem. Time for operation Find NARUTO!


	6. Gangsta betch, you said?

**PTI: Hi people! 8D It's me again, back with a new chappie from Ann. **

**Ame: Oh shush you... she sent it to you without you-!**

**Hone: Neither Ann nor PTI owns Naruto. And Ame?**

**Ame: Yeah?**

**Hone: Never speak again.**

**Ame: ...**

**PTI: Hehe... And thanks to cheekagirl123 for the review! **

**Ame: YUSH! We wondered to... here-**

**Hone: You're supposed to shut up. Here's your update, hope ya get your answer to the very random disappearance of Naruto here! Keep reviewing people, it makes the world go round!**

* * *

Ame was walking around in circles, close to running in circles actually, holding her head and panicking. That was, until Hone slapped her as hard as she could. Ame froze in her tracks, one leg raised to take another step, and blinked. "Huh?" Hone sighed, "Ame, calm down" Hone held up a small, square shaped device. Ame grinned sheepishly, "Hehe... I knew that..." she chuckled nervously, one hand scratching the back of her neck. Her companion just stared at her, clearly not believing her.

Ame frowned, "Fine... I didn't know?" Hone nodded, hearing Ame add something along the lines 'I did know...' under head breath, making her pale friend chuckle. The two grinned, "Now... where did that lil' blond goof ball run of to?" Hone mumbled to herself, seeing a red dot beeping not far away from them. She frowned, "Raez Watchers Department? That's weird... only the... oh! I get it!" she hastily grabbed Ame's arm and dragged her off toward the huge, white office-building. Naruto was going to try out as a Watcher!

As the two burst through the door they saw the guy they were looking for talking to the lady behind he desk, nodding happily. "Naruto!" Ame yelled angrily, said blond freezing. Hone held Ame back from attacking the poor guy, seeing him laugh nervously. "I was... curious?" he said lamely, grinning like a fool. Ame frowned, glaring at him. "Tell us when you leave next time! And bring us... oh, hi Jay, don't just go running off like that!" (Ame: "How did you find this place anyway?" Naruto: "Luck!") As Ame finished her scolding, she sweat dropped when she saw Naruto not paying attention, talking to Hone. Ame shook her head, "You people make me mad" she mumbled, before sighing.

"I'm checking in" Ame mumbled, after all, she worked there. Jay grinned, "See ya got a newbie here, care to help him down there? Kenshin said we need more watchers, we're missing at least 10... so it's like a you-get-a-job-no-matter-what-but-if-you-suck-you're-fired kinda thing, get it Am?" Ame nodded, "Sure, me and Hone can show him around and help him!" she said, grinning. She kinda understood the whole thing.

Jay nodded, "Well, get him his WE, from the E-room and leave as quickly as possible. You're all going to be ghosts, no one is allowed to see you, next week you're all Angels. Here's your work schedules, by the way" Jay handed them all a piece of paper each, Ame blinking. "Just like that?" Jay nodded,

"Just like that."

Hone grinned, pulling at Ame and Naruto, "Come on now, slow pokes" she nodded a thanks to Jay, before heading for room E-1, known as the E-room or Room 173.1. The trio opened the door to see the horribly white room, hearing Ame grumble something about being sick of white.

"Hey sexyes!" a voice said from behind the trio, all three turning to see a girl with short green hair and a goofy grin, one hand placed on her hip. Ame grinned, "'Ey Mati! Long time no see, gangsta betch!" The greed-haired female chuckled, slinging one arm around Ame. "Yuppie, way to long" The two females shared a short laugh, before a certain Ame saw the two confused looks they got. She grinned slightly.

"This my friends, is an old friend of mine from my home town. Meet Awazura Mati, Mati, Meet Kaguya Hone and Uzumaki Naruto!" Ame grinned her trademark grin again, Mati having an identical grin on her face. "Nice to meet cha'll" she bowed playfully, Hone blinking at the two weird girls. She blinked again, before turning. "Weirdoes" with that said, she left to get her work clothes, change and put her stuff in her locker.

"We love ya' too!" the two females chorused, still grinning like fools. Naruto sighed, "This is going to be a long day..." he mumbled to himself, sinking deeper into his newly created emo-space when the two pounced on him, chorusing a happy "Yush!"


	7. Oh yes, oh yes

**Hi, I've returned. Well, almost at least. I've lost all inspiration for this and I'm considering to delete it. Or if anyone wants to continue it, send me a PM. And my writing style had changed, I don't really know what to say... anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And sorry for the short chapter! I tried, at least.**

* * *

Ame shoved Naruto into another room, a bundle of clothes in his hands.

"Change and meet us out here, alright? Then we'll take a look on your schedule," she said, slamming the door in his face with a grin and leaving him to himself.

Seconds ticked by as Naruto changed out of his previous clothes, pulling on the grey pants and matching grey muscle shirt. Shoes were also, no surprise, grey. The only thing that weren't grey were a pitch black trench coat which fluttered around like a bat's wings. As he paused to shoot a glance in the mirror, Naruto noticed the bags under his eyes and the extremely pale colour of his skin. The dead, hollow eyes that stared back at him spoke tales of betrayal and hatred.

A shell of who he was, he realized, nothing but a shell of the person he once was.

The brutal knock on the door snapped him out of his musing, the door flying open without warning, revealing Ame clad in similar clothes to his.

"You done, kid?" she asked, eyes softening as she noticed him staring into the mirror with obvious confusion, "You noticed it, didn't you?"

"Noticed what?" he asked quietly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat, "Noticed how I look like shit?"

Ame chuckled, "Yeah. It happens to everyone, you know," she drawled, "It's not easy to get used to..." she trailed off, "To see someone else in the mirror."

Ame took a few steps towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Ne, Naru-kun, come on," she said, gently tugging him towards the door, "We still have to take a look at that schedule of yours," she said as the two entered the room where Hone and Mati was sitting, both looking bored out of their skulls.

"Hi," Ame piped up, motioning for Naruto to sit, "Let's take a look at schedules, shall we?"

The four pulled out their respective schedules, "I'm taking over for a... Shin Ra in three hours," Hone said, "I'll be watching a..." she paused, looking over the paper again, "A Hyuuga Hinata," she finished, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto looked up, "I know her," he said, "Nice girl," he continued, "And how do you find out that from this mess anyway?" he asked, frowning down at his schedule.

"This," Ame said, taking a seat beside him on the bench, "This is who you're taking over for and time is there," she pointed to a row of names with numbers in front of them, "And this is who you're watching over. You're not watching anyone today, so you'll come with one of us and learn the ropes," she explained, grinning, "You can go with Hone, if you'd like?"

"Who're you watching, then?" he asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"I'm watching a... oh, there, a Hanzi Moe."

"Never heard of," Naruto said, "You then, Mati... was it?"

The green haired girl nodded, "Yep, Mati, and I'm watching over a girl called TenTen from Konoha," she said, "I've watched over her a few times before, actually. She's a cousin of mine."

"I knew her too..." he said, frowning, "I'm not doing anything the rest of the week, so why can't I switch?"

"Sure you can," Mati said, "Who you wanna go with now, then?" she asked, cracking her neck loudly.

"I'll go with you, if it's alright," he muttered, hoping to see the girl he considered sister again, "I'd like to see TenTen again."

"Alright," Mati shrugged, "Lunch at ten, ladies?"

The two girls nodded in agreement, "O' course,"

"Deal," Mati said, "Come on the, Naruto," she said with a grin, "Time to learn to be watcher!"

* * *

_**Earth, Konoha**_

The group of ninjas his behind random trees, having gotten a fake clue from someone in the village close by. Which had landed them in a kinky situation, the entire forest having been rigged with countless traps. Already there had been injures, Ino almost losing and arm and Shino getting a nasty cut in his leg to mention a few.

TenTen took a deep breath as another wire shot past her, latching itself to a tree close by. A huge, menacing web of wires had created itself in front of her and around her, blocking all possible escape ways. She closed her eyes for a second, wrecking her mind trying to find solutions.

"Shit, we're screwed,"

* * *

_Yeah... that's it. R&R, I guess. Be happy it didn't die? Anyway, if you want to take over this story, send me a PM. Thank you!_


End file.
